Plantilla:Uso legítimo
}|Cubierta de libro| | }} }|film-poster= This image is of a film poster, and the copyright for it is most likely owned by either the publisher of the film or the studio which produced the film in question. It is believed that the use of film posters: |film-screenshot= This image is a screenshot from a copyrighted film, and the copyright for it is most likely owned by the studio which produced the film, and possibly also by any actors appearing in the screenshot. It is believed that the use of screenshots: |tv-screenshot= This is a screenshot of a television program, and is protected by copyright and/or trademark. It is believed that the exhibition of low-resolution images of logos: |video-screenshot= This image is a screenshot from a copyrighted video, and the copyright for it is most likely owned by the individual or company which produced the video, and possibly also by any character appearing in the screenshot. It is believed that the use of screenshots: |game-screenshot= This is a screenshot of a copyrighted video or computer game, and the copyright for it is most likely held by the company or person that developed the game. It is believed that the use of screenshots: |book-cover=This image is cover art for a book. It is believed that the use of images of book covers: |dvd-cover= This image is of a DVD cover, and the copyright for it is most likely owned by either the publisher of the DVD or the studio which produced the DVD in question. It is believed that the use of images of DVD covers: |game-cover= This image is cover art for a video or computer game, and the copyright for it is most likely owned by either the game's publisher or developer. It is believed that the use of images of game cover art: |comic= This image is from a comic strip, webcomic or from the cover or interior of a comic book. The copyright for this image is most likely owned by either the publisher of the comic or the writer(s) and/or artist(s) which produced the comic in question. It is believed that the use of comic book scans: |character= This image is an illustration of a character or characters in a comic book, video game, or animated television program or film. The copyright for it is most likely owned by either the publisher/producer and/or artist(s) producing the work in question. It is believed that the use of images of character artwork: |logo= This is a logo of a series, organization, item, or event, and is likely protected by copyright and/or trademark. It is believed that the use of low-resolution images of logos: |This work is copyrighted and unlicensed. It does not fall into one of the blanket fair use categories listed at . However, it is believed that the use of this work:}} } |logo = * To illustrate the organization, item, or event in question. |movie-poster = * To illustrate the film in question or to provide critical analysis of the poster content or artwork. |film-screenshot = * For identification and critical commentary on the station ID or program and its contents. |tv-screenshot = * To illustrate the television program in question. |video-screenshot = * For identification and critical commentary on the video and its contents. |game-screenshot = * For identification and critical commentary on: ** The computer or video game in question. ** The copyrighted character(s) or item(s) depicted in the screenshot. |book-cover = *To illustrate the book or cover in question. |dvd-cover = * To illustrate the DVD or series in question. |game-cover = * To illustrate the game or cover in question. |comic = * Images of the cover of a comic book: ** To illustrate the issue of the comic book in question. ** To illustrate the periodical comic book series of which this issue is a part. ** To illustrate the copyrighted comic book character(s) or group(s) on the cover of the issue in question. * Images of a single panel from a comic strip or an interior page of a comic book: ** To illustrate the scene or storyline depicted. ** To illustrate the copyrighted character(s) or group(s) depicted on the excerpted panel in question. * Where no free alternative exists or can be created due to but not limited to: ** When an image contains graphics or other things which may be trademarked and therefore even a image drawn by an editor would not be free-use due to trademark. ** When the originality of the original image is needed to depict itself in ways that a freely reproduced image could not depict. |character = * For commentary on the character or characters in question. | * To illustrate the object in question. * Where no free equivalent is available or could be created that would adequately give the same information. }} on the His Dark Materials Wiki qualifies as fair use under .Categoría:Imágenes de uso legítimo is used to tag copyrighted images which are used to document certain things. Usage * Fair use type is a fair use category that the image falls under, current ones are: ** Cartel de la película: Para escaneo/capturas de cartel de películas. ** Captura de la película: Para capturas de películas. ** Captura de TV: Para capturas de programas de televisión. ** Captura de vídeo: Para capturas de otros tipos de vídeo. ** Captura del juego: Para capturas de videojuegos. ** Cubierta de libro: Para escaneo/capturas de cubiertas de libros. ** Cubiertas de DVD: Para escaneo/capturas de cubiertas de DVD. ** Cubierta de juegos: Para escaneo/capturas de cubiertas de juegos. ** Cómic: Para escaneo/capturas de cubiertas de cómics, artwork, o paneles. ** Personaje: Para artwork del personaje. (Headshots, screenshots, or generally any type of capture which identifiably singles out a single character). ** logo: Para logos. Note: If you do not specify a fair use type it will default to a generic Fair use description for all things which do not fit within the categories but are fair use. Category:Imágenes de etiquetas de copyright